


On the other side

by Alex_Def



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood and Torture, Cruelty, Dark, Gay Sex, Killing, Multi, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Def/pseuds/Alex_Def
Summary: Мафия!au.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 5





	On the other side

— Бокуто-сама, я клянусь вам, я ничего об этом не знал!  
Бокуто подпирает подбородок рукой и без интереса смотрит на мужчину. Тот стоит на коленях, жалкий и напуганный, ещё чуть-чуть и начнёт рыдать. Мерзость.  
— Кенма?  
— Врёт, — флегматично отзывается Козуме, не отрывая взгляд от экрана ноутбука. Котаро вопросительно изгибает бровь.  
— Значит, ты врёшь нам?  
Мужчина задыхается собственной слюной и прижимается лбом к полу.  
— Прошу, простите меня! Я не знал об исходе, меня подставили!  
— Кенма?  
— Он всё знал.  
Мужчина издаёт истерический стон, его бьёт дрожь, а сам он походит на свинью, которую тащат на убой. Хватается за свою грошовую жизнь, будто она этот грош хотя бы стоит. Очередная трусливая пустышка. Подонок, возомнивший себя хер пойми кем и решивший, что может что-то мутить на их территории. Что ж, он крупно ошибался, правда думая, что это сойдёт ему с рук. Потому что сейчас эти самые руки сойдут с него.  
— Кейджи, — Бокуто улыбается, а Акааши кивает. Берёт мужчину за волосы и тянет наверх. Тот вскрикивает от боли и пытается высвободиться, но ничего не выходит. Будто могло быть иначе. Кейджи дёргает его, заставляя подняться, и ведёт в сторону к маленькому деревянному столу.  
— Молю, пощадите, — рыдает мужчина, когда Акааши сажает его на колени и кладёт его дрожащие руки на стол. Предплечья забиты татуировками. Мафиозная шлюха. Падаль и гниль. Кейджи берёт с другого края стола ножны и вынимает мачете. Просто, практично, без выебонов. — Прошу вас.  
— Мне кажется, ты слишком много болтаешь, — Котаро немного разворачивает кресло для лучшего обзора, а Кенма поднимает скучающий взгляд. Никогда не признается, но он слишком любит смотреть на то, как Акааши отрубает кисти. Забавно и крови много. А вот крики не любит. Поэтому уже сидит в наушниках с включённой громкой музыкой, аж до Бокуто долетает. — Может, ему язык отрезать?  
— Ты ещё скажи, чтобы я сделал ему «колумбийский галстук», — морщится Кейджи. Брезгливый хирург — горе в семье. Но не в их семье.  
— Ну, наркотиками не заправляем, так что, — Котаро крутит на пальце брелок с очаровательной новогодней ёлочкой и ухмыляется, — можешь просто отрубить ему кисти, а потом голову.  
— Прошу вас, я обязательно исправлюсь, пожалуйста, не на.. — очередную сопливую речь прерывает душераздирающий крик. Точнее, Бокуто назвал бы его таким, если бы он сам другим. Но его душа даже не дрогнула ни при виде отрубленных кистей, ни при этих самых криках, которые больше походили на один сплошной вопль. Возможно, потому что нечему дрогать.  
Акааши кладёт мачете на специально подготовленное полотенце и берёт катану. Вот тут без выебонов не обошлось. Его катана с гравировкой красного тростника. Убийственная красота.  
«Голову с плеч» никто не кричит. Просто стоны боли мужчины резко затихают, а голова с глухим стуком падает на стол. Кейджи вытирает кровь с катаны тряпкой. Ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. Обыденный взгляд, хладнокровное и пофигистическое выражение лица. Будто он пришёл в магазин выбирать овощи на ужин, а не только что убил человека.  
— Раздражают, — Козуме снимает наушники и морщится. — От него воняет.  
— Уберут, — Котаро нажимает на кнопку на пульте и поднимается с кресла. В этом отеле они частые гости, поэтому вопросов никто не задаёт. Задавать подобные вопросы им не осмеливается никто. Те, кто всё же осмелился, давно трупы, крайне неспокойные и далеко не мирные.  
— Домой, — Акааши отдаёт мачете Бокуто, а сам берёт катану. Кенма идёт за ними, прижимая к груди ноутбук и зевая.  
— Если вы куда-то соберётесь, я вас прибью, – говорит он. Котаро широко усмехается, а Кейджи немного улыбается.  
— Сегодняшний вечер мы вместе.

Котаро прогибается в пояснице и стонет. Кейджи вдалбливается в него со спины, перехватив поперёк груди, прижимает к себе и кусает мочку уха. Кайфово. Пиздецки кайфово. Когда они занимаются сексом, лицо Акааши просто потрясающее. Этот вечный рабочий покерфейс сменяется на закусанную губу, прикрытые глаза, короткие и рваные выдохи. От одного вида этого лица можно кончить, а когда его член в очередной раз проезжается по простате, Бокуто выгибает ещё больше, он стонет на каждом грубом толчке и закатывает глаза.  
Козуме берёт его за волосы и притягивает к себе, целуя напористо и властно, прикусывая его язык. Котаро сжимает его член у основания и проводит по стволу рукой, не отрываясь от поцелуя. Кейджи кусает шею и спину, Кенма проходится ногтями по животу и дрочит ему. Ему слишком и слишком хорошо, стоны вырываются из горла, а он не может их сдерживать. Да и не пытается.  
Тот самый Бокуто Котаро, которого знают все, его имя стараются не произносить громко, потому что Козуме Кенма имеет доступ ко всем камерам и может взломать что угодно, а Акааши Кейджи приготовит удобный яд для быстрого и незаметного убийства. Этих троих знает вся Япония и не только, их имена покрыли кучей мистики, превратив чуть ли не в о'ни.  
И сейчас они трахаются на их кровати в их спальне как обыкновенные люди. И пассивом выступает их якобы главарь. Главарь, потому что запоминается лучше всего, потому что играет этой постоянной маниакальной усмешкой на губах, потому что любит внимание и работает на публику.  
Кейджи и Кенма пофигистичны и флегматичны, но когда их накрывает — страдать и прятаться.  
Рваные толчки, Акааши кончает в него, сжимает его ягодицы до синяков, Козуме до крови кусает его губу и кончает ему в руку, а сам Бокуто кончает с тихим рыком.  
— Охуенно.  
— Умолкни.  
— И лежи тихо.


End file.
